


Imitation

by Skylark



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Animal Crossing: New Leaf, Friendship/Love, Gaming, Gift Giving, M/M, Video & Computer Games
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 21:04:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16710004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skylark/pseuds/Skylark
Summary: "I wanted him to look cool!" he gripes. "Like your character, except hotter."





	Imitation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [neutralize](https://archiveofourown.org/users/neutralize/gifts), [Ethereally](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ethereally/gifts).



> A holiday 2017 present for friends.

"Are you _serious,_ " Kuroo is growling when Kenma comes back from the kitchen. He wanders over to where Kuroo is sprawled out on the bed, peers over his shoulder, and finds him staring at a new villager in Animal Crossing.

"Hey," Kenma says, without much heat. It's not the first time Kuroo has picked up Kenma's put-aside 3DS and started a new character on a game he was playing.

"How do I change how I look?" Kuroo demands, pushing the 3DS in his direction. "I'm ugly!"

Kenma looks at the new villager. The character's eyelids are heavy and purple, drooping over his eyes, and his lips are curled into a lazy smirk. "I don't see what the problem is," Kenma says. "He looks just like you."

Kuroo glares at him, and Kenma's slight smile widens.

"I wanted him to look cool!" he gripes. "Like your character, except hotter."

Kenma could comment on the ridiculous notion of hotness in an Animal Crossing game, but what he's hung up on is, "You think my character looks cool?"

"Of course he looks cool," Kuroo says, staring at him.

Kenma helps him pick out a place to put his character's house and they play through until the house is built, which takes long enough that Kenma's mother calls them down for dinner. Kuroo leaves after that, and the next time Kenma turns his game on, Kuroo's house is in the town too, right beside his.

\--

The next time Kuroo steals Kenma's 3DS and logs into his Animal Crossing account, he's surprised to see his inbox overflowing with gifts of clothing for his character and items for his house.

"What are all these gifts for?" Kuroo asks.

"You said you wanted your character to look cool," Kenma murmurs, not looking away from the side-scroller he's playing. "I was playing the game anyway, so. I sent you some."

Kuroo blinks hard, shocked into wordlessness, before draping himself on Kenma's back and nuzzling into the space behind his ear. Kenma gives a little _oof_ of surprise but lets him, smiling a little as his fingers click, click, click away on the game controller.


End file.
